Office Mayhem
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: While Hibari is a very pissed off secretary, Dino is a male with confessions, and Mukuro is a very jealous boss. AU, 6918! A reward to LuiseMeyrink for completing my challenge!


A.N.: Well... As my promise, I'll give away a free fic by your request if you answer the question in my ongoing fic (Memory and Memories) well. So, this is gifted to **LuiseMeyrink** who got the first question right XD;; And she requested for a one-shot smut 6918.

I haven't written PWP before so, yeah... Bear with me. =]

Warnings: PWP, smut, lemons, whatever you want to call it! Erm, 6918, AU, and OOC-ness. You are warned.  
This fic is written in TYL! time.

Disclamer: I do NOT own Katekyo.

* * *

Office Mayhem

.

.

* * *

Three years ago, Hibari Kyouya applied a job as a secretary in a very huge company.

It wasn't so bad at first. Well, Hibari liked his job as a secretary of the big boss in a very famous and wealthy company. He got big salary, freedom to do whatever he wanted after his job were finished, etc, etc. He really loved the atmosphere there. Being a private secretary must had its own perks. It means, you would be meeting with less people. You just have to sit there, behind the table, and sorting your boss's agenda. That was very suitable with his style of living.

That was, before the boss died three months ago.

When the heir came to replace his father to run the company, Hibari had no choice but to begin to hate his work more, day by day.

Because that stupid heir is Rokudo Mukuro.

.

"Ne, Kyouya-chan!" the cheerful voice called through the intercom of his usual work room. "Can you possibly come here for a while?"

Grumbled under his breath, Hibari quickly swapped the paper he was currently trying to look at and stormed outside, heading for his boss's office. Surely he got something unimportant to tell his private secretary, _again_.

Unlike his father, the last boss, Rokudo Mukuro was not a very serious person. He often missed meetings, or came late to the office with the reason "God, do bosses always come early?" and threw that hatefully (lovely) smile to the girls and maids in the office, making them went crazy over him. And in the end, it's up to Hibari again to bite the staffs to death so they can finish whatever work they're working on. Oh God.

All in all: Hibari _**hated **_him.

He knocked on the silvery door, hoping that his weird boss will forgot calling him and shooed him away. His hope was swished away when he heard the smooth, silky voice said, "Come in."

Hibari walked silently and closed the heavy door behind him, turning back only to see him currently busy with a piece of document, eyeing him carefully. Mukuro was still young, maybe a year or two above him, about in his early twenties. His smooth, pale skin was a contrast to his long, dark blue silky hair, which is shaped like a pineapple top above his head. Looked ridiculous, though, Hibari kept thinking if he pulled that annoying pineapple top away. His eyes were in different color, the left one is as blue as his hair, but the other one was blood red, which made Hibari always twitched whenever he talked eye-to-eye with his new boss. It felt... weird in some ways.  
His hands were always gloved with some kind of leather, Hibari wasn't sure—and he always wondered why he never took it off, even when he's working with his pen and signing documents.

His new boss was just a plain mystery.

"Don't just stare on me there, Kyouya," he suddenly said, without lifting his head or even tearing his gaze away from the paper. "If you keep staring I just consider you're attracted to me like those girls outside were," he let out a smirk when he heard his dear secretary scoffed.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked, straight and to the point, and walked towards Mukuro, still eyeing him carefully.

"Nah, you just have to be nice to your boss, you know," Mukuro finally lifted his head and pushed his glasses. "Unless you want your salary to be cut down."

"Go for it. I don't care." Hibari was really, really full with all the empty threats Mukuro spurted out when he was simply annoyed with Hibari's unrespectful reaction to him. Man, did a boss like Mukuro deserve respect?

"Really?" Mukuro leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm, smirking so sly that Hibari really felt he wanted to punch those teeth off. "You'll be sorry for that, Kyouya-chan." The name slipped off that smooth tongue, making it sounded dirty. Hibari flinched.

"Stop your empty threats, Mukuro," Hibari attacked, gritted his teeth and restrained any desire to just kick and kill him at the spot.

"Oh, I'm not just making any empty threats, Hibari," he smiled once again. "I really mean it. Unless... you're willing to bend over and kneel and beg to me."

Hibari felt his face hot and flushed from humiliation. "Just die, you stupid boss." He growled, low and furious, turning his back towards his boss and proceed to exit that cursed office, slamming the door in process.

"My, my," Mukuro shook his head slowly. "What should I do to make him surrender...?"

.

Mukuro was not joking.

The next day when he went to take his usual lunch money, he found that he was only given a quarter than usually.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hibari roared to the man behind the counter, pulling his collar.

"S-sorry, Hibari-sama, but we only followed Mukuro-sama's order," the counter man explained, sweat gathering on his collar. "Yesterday he-he ordered us to cut a-all your payments into a quarter—" he stopped when Hibari shoved him away, finally given chance to breath as he watched the furious Japanese man stormed towards their boss's office, only to be halted by a quite tall man stopping him for doing so.

"Stop, Kyouya, stop. We'll fix that later, just have lunch with me if you like," the counter man heard that usually smooth and cheerful voice of Dino Cavallone, the second-in-command in this office, the previous boss's most trusted man beside Hibari Kyouya.

"This is no your business, herbivore. This is between _me_ and _him_," Hibari snapped at him, continuing to walk away, only to be halted once more, this time by his growling stomach. Dino laughed and Hibari lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Come on, Kyouya. There's no harm in letting me to treat you just this once, right?" Dino pulled the dark-haired man away to the elevator, heading towards the food court, which is located at the highest floor.

"...Fine. Just this once," Hibari murmured, before their figures disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

A minute later, Mukuro let out a cheerful hum and headed towards the counter, asking cheerfully, "Hey, has you delivered anything I said to you yesterday?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," the counter man answered, shivering as he remembered how Hibari treated him the moment he told that. "He was so angry at first and wanted to charge on you, but Dino-sama stopped him and brought him to the food court earlier—"

Mukuro's cheerful expression suddenly became dark. "That Cavallone? The one my father trusted so much, huh?"

The counter man nodded slightly, feeling afraid of the unusual aura emitting from his boss. "Y-Yes, Dino-sama..."

"I'll teach him a lesson or two for taking my precious possession," he growled under his breath, then turned towards the counter man again. "Tell Kyouya to face me in my office after he went back from his lunch."

.

"Here, Kyouya!" the blonde put the tray in front of Hibari, making the dark-haired man's stomach growled again. Today's Japanese lunch was some sushi and grilled fish, with some eggs, natto, seaweed and miso soup, accompanied by a bowl of rice. Definitely his favourite. He picked up his chopstick and began to eat when he heard Dino chuckled.

"...What?" he said, slightly annoyed. Although he has been so kind, treating Hibari by buying him lunch, it doesn't mean that Hibari could be so easy to impress.

"There's some rice in your cheek," Dino pointed out. "Here, let me remove it." He took the paper napkin from his tray and wiped Hibari's cheek clean with it. Hibari blushed.

"I can do it by myself," Hibari muttered, lowering his head to hide the blush decorating his cheek. Man, why did he got so easily embarrassed now?

"I just want to help," Dino shrugged, slurping on his spaghetti again. "Hey, Kyouya, I just wondered..."

Hibari lifted his head from his rice bowl, still munching on his grilled fish.

"...I may love you, you know."

Hibari swallowed his grilled fish so suddenly, choking on the bones. He coughed badly as Dino panicked and handed him the hot tea, which Hibari quickly swallowed to let them wash down the remains in his throat.

"W-What are you saying?" Hibari whispered harshly, wiping his mouth with the paper napkin. "Don't joke around! You nearly sound like Mukuro now!"

"Mukuro?" Dino blinked. "No, no, I'm not joking around. I am really in love with you since..." Dino turned his red face, embarrassed. "...since you first worked here."

"You serious?" Hibari put his chopsticks down, face began to turn red.

Dino nodded. "Can you possibly give the answer now?"

Hibari hesitated for a while, then shook his head. "A few days will work."

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Very well, I shall be patient until the day comes," he put on again his usual smile and cheerful expression. "Now, shall we get back to the office? Lunch time is nearly over."

Hibari nodded in agreement, standing up and put his tray in the remains counter, accidentally brushed his arm with Dino's. Hibari's heart pounded as he and the blonde entered the elevator. _Is this really...?_

They didn't notice a pair of eyes eyeing them, the eyes burning with hatred. He quickly rose from his hiding place, taking the staircase and rushed downstairs, running to his office before the dark-haired man could reach their office.

.

"Hibari-sama, you're requested to go to Mukuro-sama's office as soon as you can," Hibari tensed upon hearing that statement from the counter man.

"Who requested that?" Hibari shot him a frightening glare, successfully scaring him off.

"I-It's Mukuro-sama himself..." he stammered.

Hibari turned towards Dino. "I have to finish this once and all."

Dino nodded, giving him encouragement. "Wish you luck, Kyouya."

And with that, Hibari's figure disappeared in the hall.

.

Mukuro has been waiting very patiently for this time to come. Hibari stormed towards his office, face full of fury, and he looked like that he's ready to explode all the time.

"What fucking game you're playing now, bastard?" Hibari hissed, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't be so tense," Mukuro commented, walking towards the door and locking it. "Sit down and just enjoy your wine, will you?"

"I'm not here to enjoy myself," Hibari growled again, pinning Mukuro towards the nearest wall. "Now answer me, what do you want? I need those money to live! And you dare cut them! I—I..."

"What, Kyouya?" Mukuro smirked, before his face turned dark. "I know you're going to accept that Cavallone's offer, so if you want your salary to be returned to normal... Decline that."

"I'm free to do whatever I want to!" Hibari barked, pushing Mukuro further. "It's up to me for whatever I'm doing! You bosses are all fuckers!" Hibari didn't realise he had raised his voice before he screamed the last sentence. He stopped, backed off slightly, letting his boss go.

"I m-mean, the previous boss wasn't," he corrected, his face flushed.

Mukuro's face turned into a Chesiere grin. "What did you say just now? Bosses are fuckers?" he eyed the Japanese man carefully, stepping forward and grasped his arms, pushing him until his leg hit the edge of the office table. "If bosses are fuckers, then what did we call their secretary?"

"W-What-!" Hibari's protest were cut off by Mukuro's lips on his own, pushing so forcefully that Hibari felt he was out of air. He gasped as an effort to let some air in, but Mukuro saw that as a chance to slip his tongue in Hibari's mouth. The smaller man moaned as he felt Mukuro's tongue danced in unison with his, adding pressure here and there, making the sinful moment seemed like an eternity to the two. "F-Fuck..." Hibari breathed out as Mukuro finally decided to break the kiss, panting heavily. Thin trail of saliva connected between their lips before disappearing.

"You say, we bosses are fuckers, correct?" Mukuro pushed his secretary further, forcing his thighs to end up on the table. "So then, you secretaries are _fuckable_." He licked his lips as he forced his tongue in Hibari's mouth again, this time added by biting and more sucking, causing the younger to gasp.

"S-Stop-gah!" Hibari pushed his boss's hand tugging on his tie, slipping the fabric off and dropped it onto the floor, his clever fingers began the work of unbuttoning Hibari's dress shirt. He stopped at the fifth button, brushed the shirt off the smooth shoulder and began sucking at his neck.

"Ngh..." Hibari kept all his voices to minimum, but he couldn't help crying out as he felt Mukuro's fingers playing with his nipples, twirling it around, teasing him. "S-Stop...! Ahn-!"

"Don't worry Kyouya, this office is soundproofed," Mukuro let his neck go, averting his attention towards the nipple he abused earlier. "Scream all you want when I do you, honey," he gazed towards the half-closing gray eyes before sucking harshly at the hardened bud, earning growls and groans of pain when he bit it down.

"A-ah..." the younger man trembled as his fingers grabbed Mukuro's pineapple shaped hair, arching his back as he tried to make contact as many as he could. He groaned in disappointment when his boss let him go, laying him on his desk.

"You have choices, Kyouya, sweet," he said, unbuttoning the rest and tossed the shirt, ended up in the same place with the tie. "On the desk or on the chair?"

"W-What?" Hibari opened his eyes a little bit wider, panting hard.

"Do you want it on the desk or on the chair, sweet?" Mukuro smirked as his palm made ghost touches on his soon-to-be-lover's body, slipping a finger under his pants, toying with his underwear's waistband.

"D-Damn! D-desk!" Hibari shut his eyes as he felt his boss's fingers were so close to the heat... God, oh God... The fingers that were so damn heavenly...!

Mukuro chuckled. "Louder Kyouya," he unbuckled his secretary's belt and tugged his pants along with the underwear, satisfied to see his member already wet with precum. Hibari yelped as Mukuro began to work on his erection, sliding his fingers up and down, fingering the slit. Hibari's breaths became hitches as he arched his back, only to be restrained by Mukuro's free hand holding his hips down. Hibari growled in response.

"F-Faster... Do it—f-aster – ahn ..." Hibari choked on his own breath as he felt the heat became unbearable. When he was about to come... come... come... !

Hibari shot his eyes open, glaring accusingly at the smirking pineapple. "Why the hell did you stop? Bastard!"

Mukuro chuckled. "If you want more, you have to behave," he pointed out, biting his gloves off and tossed it somewhere. He tugged on his tie and used it to bound his secretary's hands, forcing them above his head. He began chuckling when he felt Hibari struggled beneath him, only once again being restrained by his hands holding the dark-haired man's hips.

Hibari's breaths became shallow and fast—he was not noticing at how embarrassing he would look like if he begged for it, but he was too desperate to care. "Mukuro – Mukuro-sama..." he gasped as the soft, milky skin of his boss's fingers traced a line from his chest down to his hips.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Mukuro let out a smug smirk as his clever fingers continued the assault, teasing the man more. "I can't hear you here..."

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!" Hibari gasps became audible as Mukuro's fingers worked on his erection again, going oh-so-slowly, making him crazy. "Mukuro-sama, please!" His cry only made Mukuro worked harder, and in seconds Hibari yelped as he came, his semen dirtied Mukuro's hands and sleeve. Mukuro chuckled.

"That's a good boy," he licked his fingers experimentally, tasting his secretary's. He tasted like spring flowers and honey, so sweet yet strong, and he poked Hibari's mouth with a digit, forcing him to taste himself. Hibari, too tired to object, taking the finger to his mouth, sucking softly. "Mmh... I never know that you taste so delicious, beautiful," he smiled when he saw Hibari blushed, although he still sucked at the finger. Mukuro took out his finger and with one hand, lifted the younger man to a sitting position, and placed his legs on his shoulder.

"W-What you're gonna do...?" Hibari's voice shook, he brought his bound hands around Mukuro's neck, holding himself like he was his life line. Mukuro only chuckled.

"Kufufu," he smiled, pecked Hibari lightly on cheek. "Relax, Kyouya, relax. Breath," he ordered, and Hibari slowly breathed out, closing his eyes. Mukuro prodded his secretary's entrance with a finger before forcefully pushing two fingers into his tight entrance. Hibari cried out in pain, throwing his head back and tried to remember how to breath.

"S-Stop..." his eyes watered, and he choked on his breath when he heard Mukuro's lips on his ears, nibbling gently and whispering soft words to calm himself. "A-ah, Mukuro-sama, pull it out..."

"Ssh," the blue-haired man shushed the smaller man, his free hand holding and rubbing his back, attempting to calm him down. "Breath, Kyouya, breath. The pain will gone soon, and it's all pleasure." Hibari nodded, burying his head on the taller's shoulders and breathed shakily.

When Mukuro felt that Hibari's breath had returned (almost) normal, he pulled out his fingers and pushed it inside, earning a pained groan from the smaller man. This time he held no more, rapidly pushing his fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring and curling inside, making Hibari gasped and groaned in pleasure when he hit his prostate.

"Kyouya," Mukuro called out slowly as he took his fingers out, leaving Hibari empty and cold. He wiped the tears gathered in his secretary's cheek, kissing his lips once more, first softly, before it turned into a wild, hot smooch. Mukuro reached down and unbuckled his own belt, letting his pants and boxers dropped onto the floor and unbuttoned and tossed his shirt, revealing his chest to Hibari's view. He pushed Hibari's head on his neck, whispering softly. "If you're in pain, just bite. I don't mind."

Hibari nodded.

And Mukuro pushed his hard rock cock into Hibari's tight entrance. He sighed both in pleasure and pain as his secretary bit his neck as hard as he could in attempt to muffle the scream that was threatened to escape from his throat. Hibari choked out, his eyes watering and his nail dug on Mukuro's shoulders, bleeding them.

"Kyouya?" Mukuro called softly, carressing the shorter's nape and hugged him closer. "You're alright?"

Hibari panted heavily, hiding his face on Mukuro's shoulder.

"J-Just go...- on," he managed to choke out.

"You sure?" Hibari nodded slowly and sighed softly when Mukuro pulled him face-to-face and kissed him on lips. He closed his eyes as he felt Mukuro drew out, before slamming himself back into his tight entrance. Hibari's gasps were muffled by Mukuro's tongue playing well on his. Mukuro started to build up the pace, bucking his hips faster and faster, his free hand began to pump together on Hibari's member. He gasped.

"Scream for me, Kyouya," he grinned when his secretary groaned as he hit his prostate dead end, obviously trying to keep all voice to minimum. "Scream the loudest while I give you satisfaction, Kyouya!"

"Ah! Ah – Mukuro! ThereagainAH!" Hibari screamed as Mukuro hit his prostate again, his legs wrapped around Mukuro's neck and he squirmed when he felt his orgasm coming. "H-harder! G-going to—"

Mukuro silenced him with a kiss, pumping his member more aggressive as he pounded into Hibari, giving him no mercy. Not long after that, Hibari came with a soft cry, dirtying both men's stomach as he did so. Mukuro gave several rough thrusts as he came as well, filling Hibari's inners with his seed. Hibari shuddered and moaned softly as Mukuro pulled his softening member out of him, hooking his hand around his waist and helped him to stand.

"Can you walk?" Mukuro asked softly, pulling his pants up, covering his member. Hibari groaned when his feet touched the floor, his knees buckled automatically and he quickly put his hands on Mukuro's shoulder to avoid banging his butt first on the cold marble floor. Mukuro glanced below, spotting Hibari's leaking entrance, dropping semen and blood onto the floor. He groaned.

"Oh fuck," he cursed, then glanced on his half-sleepy secretary. "Guess you have to follow me to my apartment later, after work."

"It bled?" Hibari asked weakly as Mukuro laid him onto his office sofa, yelping as his ass stung in pain when it made contact with the leather. Mukuro chuckled.

"I'm sorry for that," he apologized, kissing him softly. "Later I'll make sure I use the lube."

Yes; Hibari hated his boss to the end.

_...But I guess, I'll love him more from this._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~OMAKE~

.

.

* * *

"Who said you can allow yourself being kissed by that bastard?" Mukuro glared at the man bounded and blindfolded on his sofa, squirming uncomfortably for being twisted at an uncomfortable angle. He gasped when Mukuro pushed the switch on the controller on his hand, eyes watering.

"H-He just asked for a peck – Ahah AH!"

"You _rejected_ his confessions; and that means, you can't do anything more that office mate's relationship! Not some sort of _that_ contact, Kyouya!" Mukuro scolded angrily, sliding the switch up a notch only to hear his secretary moaning and begging him to stop.

"S-Stop Mukuro – I gave you kisses everyday –" Hibari's voice was rasped. "L-Look, a sex – if you stop—this... Ah AH! Night and next mornOHing ah..."

Mukuro blinked. "Really?" he lowered the switch to keep the vibrator currently planted in his secretary's body to minimum, earning a loud groan. Hibari never offered sex—usually he had to convince him to do so, or jumped on him to earn his own prize. "You won't take that back?"

Hibari, said nothing, hid his face on the sofa, embarrassed by his own initiative. Mukuro smirked, turned off the vibrator and walked towards his naked secretary, groaning in fury for being disturbed. He took out the vibrator and tossed it aside while unbuckled his belt, pushing his leaking member on Hibari's entrance.

"I you say so, dear... Kufufu~."

Yes; Hibari Kyouya _**hated**_ his boss to his gut's end.

**And that's the real END.**

* * *

AN: Kahahahahah! I really made this! *sweatdropped* I tried to make Porn Without Plot, but with 9-pages long, I think this fic is really labeled PWP, which stands for Porn With Plot. lol~! XD;;

Hope you enjoy my terrible smut writing. I never write a really exposive smut before, so yeah... =(

R&R and let me know how you think about this fic! :DD


End file.
